


Waited all my life, though it's un-natural

by paranormalDramatic



Category: Homestuck, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, ok I am sure i know where i am going with this, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalDramatic/pseuds/paranormalDramatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They actually wanted to help, well the tall one did, the shorter one with the solider was actually a bit more interested in the cake. But that was beside the point.  The shorter male sighed and frowned now considering. He hated to say it especially in front of the kid when his sister’s well-being was on the line…<br/>'To be bluntly honest Egbert…… I think shit is about to hit the fan…'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is really me having an idea for a Homestuck/Supernaural thing  
> so I am still debating which season this is so it is going to be really general until I figure that out.  
> While there maybe sugestions of it may being Post- game, it is not enough and could be considered humanstuck so if you guys would like to comment and say if you want it to be Post-game or humanstuck tell me and maybe i can get somewhere with this  
> I have like a plot split for this and it can go either way and I will role with the decision
> 
> Ok well nothing belongs to me if it did i would be rich, and personally know Misha, Jensen and Jared, and most likely Homestuck would not be as famous as it is.... so you should be glad i don't own it!

Jane smiled softly as she watched the kids she was taking care of for another hour, run around in the park. Jack sat next to her texting, he was a friend from school who offered help watch a larger group of kids so they could split the money even though the jerk was problably on facebook or something. Anyway babysitting was a hell lot more fun than most people thought or maybe it was just because she was a very caring maternal person who had practically taken care of a whole bunch of childlike teens for a few years and genuinely enjoyed the company of innocent kids. Her smile was more nostalgic when four kids grouped themselves next to each other. Two boys and two girls, well wasn’t that a slap in the face. One of the boys seemed to be talking animatedly; he was backed up by one of the other girls who seemed to encourage the story leaning against the other boy, both dark skinned and haired. They were directing their attention to the other Boy-girl pair of some Asian descent, the other boy smirking, while the girl rolled her eyes and shook her head but giggled as the twins started banter. The other kids seemed to avoid them when made the picture more real to her. Four friends, no doubt the boys will be thicker than theives and the girls will spend nights talking about pointless things but no matter what they would always be just the four of them. The world would have it's chance to split them it might fail... or come close to succeeding. She shook her head, she didn't need to think about that... she should pesterothers when she gets home... with that plan stored way she sent a small smile to the four and brushed her eyes towards the other kids. She noticed one boy was getting a little too close to the forest nearby, with the kidnapping of children lately Jane really didn’t want one to suddenly off and disappear on her watch.  Jane quickly stood and strode across the park. She pulled the boy back and they looked to each other confused.  The Babysitter more concerned though. The kid- Henry? Yes that was his name-bit his lip and looked back into the forest.

“Henry, why would you want to go in there?”

“My Ball! We were playing and it rolled into the bush….I was just going to get it Ms.Crocker.” The older sighed then smiled and looked over to the group of kids she noticed was looking at them expectantly. 

“Run back over there I will get it for you ok? There might be poisonous stuff in there. Also the name is Jane, hun.” The kid looked a little annoyed but nodded.  He ran back to the group.  Jane just chuckled and looked to her partner and waved pointing to the forest to let him know where she was going. Jack nodded and hestaintly putting away his phone to focus on the kids as Jane pushed through the brush.  She looked around on the ground and kept her head low looking for any sort of ball. Suddenly the wind picked up slightly being the only warning before she looked up and looked up to be met with nothing. She could have sworn something walked up to her. She frowned and looked over finding the ball. She smiled and picked up the ball.

“Yes! Hohoho you thought you could get away from me you evil ball nothing gets away from Jane Crocker!”  She turned and jumped, her glasses slipping to the ground. A man stood next to a tree no too far away, or at least she thought.  “Hello?”  she called out, quickly she dropped down to grab her glasses, as she was coming back up a hand grabbed her wrist she screamed and tried to pull her arm back but the man had a steady hold.

“Buddy, you don’t know what you’re dealing with!” She yelped and tried to strike the man using the ball as a blunt force.  The ball missed, she cursed at her stupid depth perception. She then resorted to screaming as she tried to focus on something to try and help her out of this situation, but suddenly her whole world went black.

-

Finally she was back in my arms. My beautiful angel. She was even more beautiful! From the last time!

Same glorious eyes. Her body was more filled out now, and she looked well fed, good she was taking good care of herself! Though her hair was shorter…. Oh well it will grow out.

 _“Sleep, my dear you won’t leave me this time.”_ Now to return home to their lovely children.

_-_

Sam sighed and fixed his tie. He sighed as they were driving to a house. “So apparently kids have gone missing then suddenly a young girl goes missing around seventeen and has yet to be found.”

“Ok now why does Bobby want us to look into this?”

“Well apparently this happened twenty years prior. And Twenty years before that… It is always the same A young teen age girl and five kids.”   Dean made a disgusted face.

“Ok definitely our business.” He grunted as the stopped in front of a pure white house.

“So the girl that was taken was a ‘Jane Crocker’, she lives in this house with her brother John.”

“Get Great we are looking for a kid who seems like she is related to pancake mix.” They nodded and got out of the car. When they got to the wooden door of the house, it flew open before they could knock.

“HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! WE DON’T NEED YOU JOHN IS DONE AWNSERING YOUR SUPID MIND NUMBING QUESTIONS!” Dean and Sam jumped from the loud voice. They looked to a slightly shorter than average kid, dark Middle Eastern skin and auburn eyes looked flushed red, he was growling and panting slightly. He slammed the door shut leaving Sam and Dean in shock.

“Holy shit…. That kid had a voice…”  Dean whistled out, Sam nodded. The door opened again a bit less abruptly and slightly more timid.

“Karkat… You can’t scream and be like that around the authorities…” The boy that answered the door, looked like a male version of Jane Crocker, wild black hair looking soft, and wide sky blue eyes. He had the largest dorkiest glasses ever. He turned to them and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry about him, he is always well… Crabby.” He smiled fondly when the words “FUCK YOU EGBERT.”  Echoed to the door, the sky blue eyes rolled and he leaned against the door frame looking up at them, smiling with Buck teeth showing though it looked more strained. “Welcome back, actually, You not the same officers… have you considered what I said?” He wondered head tilted slightly.

“Oh, I am Agent Nic and this is Agent Cage, and Yes… um mind actually telling us again about what you said.” The kid lit up like it was Christmas, which was much more befitting of him. He stood straight and was practically bouncing.

“Yes! Yes! Come in!” He opened the door wide and let them in closing the door. Karkat came back down the stairs and groaned.

“Gog damn, John why the fuck did you let _them_ in?” He hissed out them and glared at the Winchesters, while the younger boy giggled and beamed, causing Karkat to stare slightly shocked. Well why wouldn’t he the boy had been so upset and worried for Jane he barely spoke a word.

“This is Agent Nic _and_ Cage! They are actually going to listen to me about Jane!” John said actually jumping now. Karkat groaned.

“Of course you are fucking excited about their names.” The darker of the pair face palmed and groaned before jumping down the steps.

“Well why don’t you go and get something for us to drink, because I think you are going to talk these fuckers ears off, I will take them to the living room ok dumbass?” John nodded and darted off towards what they assumed was the kitchen. Karkat watched him go before he turned to them and jerked his head into the other direction.

“Follow me I guess.” He grumbled and walked off. Dean and Sam followed. “Now listen John may be really happy and maybe that is cause you two just so happen to have the same names as his favorite actor.” Dean shot Sam a look saying ‘this is why you don’t fucking choose the names’. “But at least take the Derp seriously? I know he has a record of being a fucking prankster and can’t be taken seriously because he is a dumbass that makes everything a joke…. But John really cares for her you know? I have known him long enough to know when he is being serious or not… and he isn’t just going to throughout crazy ideas now just for shits and giggles or whatever and won’t ever when it comes to people he loves…” The scowl that seemed frozen to his face shrunk to a frown when he looked back to the Winchesters and they nodded, they didn’t previously know the kid but they would listen. All of them were on the same side here (even if the Karkat kid seemed long winded and a bit of an asshole, he seemed to mean well).

Karkat let them sit on one of the couches while he took the other and sat on one side so he could watch them sharply. John ran over and showed amazing agility jumping over the back of the couch a tray in one hand and a cake in the other- which Dean was really happy to see- and landed on the couch sitting nothing dropped. Karkat growled at the bespectacled boy who only seemed more ecstatic than ever. He set the cake on the coffee table, then the tray down. He pushed two glasses of lemonade to the Winchesters then two plates and forks, handing a knife to Dean.

“We have cake ever where in the house take as much as you want!”

“Don’t mind if I do!” Dean took the knife happily and cut himself a large piece of the Cake, Sammy rubbed the bridge of his nose as his brother’s actions.  Dean groaned, it was the best fucking cake ever.

“Oh my god, dude you need to have a piece of this cake! It is the best ever.” Dean groaned in happiness, Sam pointedly ignore him.

“So this thing you said?”

“Oh! This isn’t a normal kidnapping… like…there is something really weird about this one.” John said frowning. Sam and Dean’s brows both scrunched together in confusion.

“mis mun?” Dean asked with his mouth full. Sam Smacked the back of his head. Dean jumped then glared at his brother.

“I think what he meant was this one? Has there been other times?” He asked. Karkat and John looked at _them_ strangely.

“Yea…. Jane is kind of just a target you know? She _is_  the Heir to the Crocker corps. Normally, either the attempts fail, or Janey is with our friends who kick their asses, or you know they call in ransoms.  They make a big deal out of it, like they do in movies ironically, or you know they leave notes. But it has been a week and nothing. No call or Note, none have come after me yet! It is really fishy, I doubt Janey escaped either, Dave hasn’t contacted me or Roxy so she couldn’t have been busted out or hiding out with them. No clues at the sight of the crime, it is like she just… disappeared.” He said his frame shrinking and the look of worry came back on his face. Karkat seemed be having an internal fight before finally sighing and Carefully moved closer to John and threw and arm around his shoulders, he blushed and patted Johns cheek. It surprised the blue eyed boy but he pulled the other into the hug mumbling something causing the auburn eyes to look hurt but they rolled no less and ‘no homo’ was mumbled out.

“Um… So what do you think it is?”

“Well… Not human…” He blushed embarrass, “Look I know it sounds crazy.”

“Well you know the saying, ‘when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth’.” Sam said trying to cheer the kid up. John seemed the smile at the idea and nodded.

“Yea trust us kid, I doubt whatever you think it is can’t be too crazy.” Dean added cutting himself another piece of cake.

“OK! Um, well my friend Rose was actually looking stuff up to help with the case because our friend Terezi is a big law freak and really wanted to help with the case. So I looked to… apparently, twenty years ago this happened!” John said looking very serious. Sam and Dean blinked, they got that information too. They decided to listen.

“Well apparently, I look it to my friend rose, and she looked more into it, cause she is just like that… but the last time it happen, there were five kids missing, one nine year old, a ten year old both girls, and there kids ranging from 3 to 5 all boys, and a young girl close to eighteen, like Janey, the scary part is the kids all have black hair with green or blue eyes, and the teen always has black hair and blue eyes… at first we all figured it was some nut, who was like a serial killer, then Rose looked into it again, and it happen twenty years before same thing! I am surprised you guys haven’t looked into it before!”  Dean and Sam looked to each other then back to John and Karkat.

“I think we will actually mine if we come back tomorrow after we look into it?” John grinned and nodded. Sam smiled and the pair stood though dean looked to the Cake longingly. John grinned. “If you are really coming back tomorrow take it and bring the plate back.”

“Fuck yea!” He took the plate and Karkat sighed. The two teens lead the Winchesters to the door. Sam stopped and turned back to John.

“Wait. Are you here alone?” He asked suddenly, not recalling an adult figure.

“Um…. Oh I ah think I left the laundry upstairs! We really have to go By! See you tomorrow!” And John pushed them out closing the door. Sam frowned suspiously.

“That was weird.” Sam said as they got back into the car. Dean slid in plating the cake on Sam’s lap.

“I can’t believe you took the cake.” He sighed.

“That kid is an amazing baker… I wonder if he has made any pie…”

“Dean!” Sam snapped.

“What?” The older of the pair turned to his younger brother annoyed.

“We are on a case…. So what do you think it is?”

“Ghost… pagan god, maybe?” Dean listed off as they headed back to their hotel.

\---

“I did not like them.”  John looked over his shoulder to his best friend. Auburn eyes had turned blood red since the police officers left. He was playing with his ancestor’s necklace as John cooked them Dinner, a nice change from the take out Karkat had to order because of John’s mood.

“Why not?”

“They rubbed me the wrong way…. Like they were lying half of the time and were genuine the other half. Plus they got war eyes… too fucking young to hide it…” The other grumbled. John turned a bit more turning the stove on low to face his friend.  “…. What were they lying about?” Karkat had a good sence of a person, strangely enough the introvert was really good at reading people and telling relations or if they were good people.”

“Their names for one…” John whined. “They were good names too! I thought it was my luccccccccky day.” He winked as Karkat groaned, and slammed his head into the counter.

“Shut up. ‘Cause they were lying about being Cops too.”  Karkat growled and John froze.

“W-What? Karkat! Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?” John asked shocked. Karkat frowned and sighed running a hand through this thick hair. “I was going to watch them for a bit and figure out what the fuck they wanted, but the genuinely wanted to help Jane and you….They also seemed like they were listening to you when you were telling them what you knew… especially after you said ‘not human’.” Karkat explained, he had honestly planned calling the cops if they proved to have malleolus intentions, but they actually wanted to help, well the tall one did, the shorter one with the solider was actually more interested in the cake. But that was beside the point.  The shorter male sighed and frowned now considering. He hated to say it especially in front of him when his sister’s well-being was on the line…

“To be bluntly honest Egbert…… I think shit is about to hit the fan…” 


	2. Let's all say we are all hiding something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are now investigating, John is contacted by his friend about a helpful source and Jane gives insight on her time where ever she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so far how the story is going in my mind and writing it may end up post game I am not sure, thank you thinough for kudos! bookmarking and commentating! happy reading, oh and I am not Hussie or CW so niether of the fandoms belong to me i am just a member of both.   
> PS so I have yet to figure out how to post colored text on this site so sorry for the pester chum in advance

 Sam had been researching deaths and kidnappings in the town, trying to date back and find out what exactly they were hunting. The town was really too normal. Nothing on deaths dated back pasted the hundred years. All the people who went missing prior were never found no bodies or anything.  He sighed and ruffled his hands through his shaggy hair. All the information was the same. But that was it.

 Dean was in the kitchen leaning back away from the table, frosting all over his face and a happy smile. The cake he had taken from the Crocker house hold was half eaten. Sam looked to him annoyed that Dean hadn’t helped.

“You’re going to get fat.” Sam snapped. Dean glared at him and sat up forcing himself away from the cake and lifted up his shirt showing his little brother the wash board abs, work out from hunting all the monsters. He looked from his abs to his brother and shrugged. Dean sent him a sassy smirk as he dropped the clothing to cover him.  

“I think I will be fine Sammy.”  He drawled out as his younger brother rolled his eyes.

“You are so childish.” Sam grumbled under his breath.

“So what do you have?” Dean asked walking over to his brother wiping off the frosting with his arm. Sam sent him a disgusted look and tried to ignore him in favor of his laptop.

“Nothing from what we already know.”  Sam sighed.

“So you think it is a ghost?”

“Probably…”

“Where was the girl nabbed maybe we can start searching” Be like Scooby Doo and his little gang of teens.” Dean grinned. Sam rolled his eyes.

“I think that is something we should ask John tomorrow.” Sam said. Dean nodded and walked over to the bed.

“Is it just me or did that Kitkat kid seem a bit protective of the other guy?”

“It was Karkat, and John lost his sister.  Would you be protective of a friend if they lost their loved one?” Dean was silent. Sam sighed.

“What kind of name is Karkat?”  Sam blinked and shrugged.

“A family name?”

“Weird ass name… like a cat in a car… beep beep meow.” Dean busted up laughing at the thought. Sam guiltily let a smile and a few chuckles go.

-

**\-- ectoBiologist** **[EB]** **began pestering tentacleTherpist** **[** **TT** **]** **at 20:48 --**

**TT: So I assume some officers came to listen about our findings?** **  
** **EB: should I be surprise that you know that?  
EB: …you shouldn’t answer that  
** **TT: I wasn’t going to.  
TT: So about the encounter with the police officers.  
TT: How did they take it?  
** **EB: well....  
** **TT: What happened?  
** **EB: ok so some COOL guys came over and they said their names were agent Nic AND Cage!  
** **TT: They weren’t Agents were they?  
** **EB::B no....I was kind of upset about it.  
** **TT: I am assuming there is more to this story? Karkat isn’t the type to let non police officers in your house especially at a time like this.  
** **EB: right! Ok so I let the guys in and told them what I know and offered on of them cake. karkat was apparently watching them the whole time. he said they actually seemed interested!  
EB: rose?  
** **TT: There isn’t more? Seems like there would or else you wouldn’t be pestering me. No offence, but John at problems like these you seem to be more to yourself or ask the people near you for these problems. You come to me when you need decisions made.  
** **EB: um.... OH! they are coming over tomorrow!  
EB: i was going to ask what to do.  
** **TT: Of course.  
TT: Well while I am unsure about the idea of two strangers who gave you aliases as soon as you opened the door. You had said they actually seemed interested?  
** **EB: that is what Karkat said! like they were genuine in helping us.  
** **TT: It makes me wonder if they are professionals.... I have a feeling you never heard of them before. Meaning they came for this particular case. Maybe this is something out of the normal.  
TT: To the supernatural and Dark arts.  
** **EB: omg like monster hunters? Or the GHOSTBUSTERS?!  
EB: jane was kidnapped by a ghost or monster!  
** **TT: John I still wouldn’t trust them just yet. Karkat is still with you. Keep him close and your phones at hand. If they aren’t what we theorized they could be insincere and planning something sinister. So don’t let anything on that you know different about them, leave them to believe you still think they are who they say they are.  
** **EB: oh ok...  
EB: thanks Rose!  
** **TT: Please be safe, and keep me updated I am interested in these new strangers.  
** **EB: ok I will! :B  
** **TT: Also a bit more information my sources were able to get, one of the kidnappings was a young girl.  
** **EB: did they find her?  
** **TT: No, but she had a sister that remained untouched. She still lives in the same house; the girl that went missing was Elizabeth Hampton.  
** **EB: oh I think I know a Hampton. A couple blocks away.** **  
TT: Good you can see if it is the same Hampton. Now if you excuse me it is close to midnight here on the East coast.  
** **EB: oh ok night Rose!  
** **TT: Night John I have a feeling you will get your sister back.**

**\-- tentacleTherpist** **[** **TT** **]** **ceased pestering ectoBiologist** **[EB]** **at 21:30 –-**

-

Karkat sighed as he walked through town with John. The boy had woken him up this morning saying how last night Rose gave them another lead, and dragged him out of the guest room he had to fight the boy off just so he could get changed and actually feed himself. Now hear they were walking around almost the afternoon and he really hated walking next to John.  John was obviously taller than his companion, now that they were walking side by side, but Karkat still held himself, like he was paranoid, tense and a bit tucked in, yet still was trying to make himself seem bigger or fiercer. His hair even more wild today, a black turtle neck and grey skinny jeans on his slim legs, while John held himself like he was just going to jump into the wind float away, Large glasses on a maturing face covering wide blue eyes, even his hair with wild cowlicks seemed to try to become one with the wind. He had the lightest bounce in his step, an oblivious smile on his face and carefree walk, but he was sure of himself. 

John glanced to him, his friend has been sighing the whole way here and it was really worrying him. “Hey Karkat is your breathing ok? If you need to you can go back.”  Karkat groaned.

“My breathing is fine Egderp! Just sitting here with a major dilemma and I have been dropping hints like crazy! But then again this is the fantastic derp I am with!” John huffed and frowned, he knew Karkat didn’t mean any of it. He had known him long enough. But Karkat was still being a little rude!

“Well then talk to me! Tell me what’s troubling you! Come on Karkat aren’t we friends?”  John asked looking Karkat, an encouraging smile on his face.

“….For starters Lalonde and her stupid sources… She just expects us to trust these men! I mean they aren’t police officers!  They are random men who came out of nowhere and no way al I calling them ‘agent Nic and cage’ Oh come on! They could have done so much better! I bet whichever one gave you the name pulled it out of their dumbfuck ass.”

“I actually liked their names!” John pouted.

“Oh please, there are soooo many actors better than the horse faced man!” John rolled his eyes and the pair both said in sync.

“Like Will Smith.” John grinned mischievously, while Karkat sent a glare. He knew the boy was mocking him.

“Why am I even putting up with your shit, John?!” Karkat growled.

“Cause you’re my friend! We are friend-leaders in our gigantic friend group!” John smiled thinking about all of the friends he had acquired over his course of three years, how it expanded from his group of three to Karkat’s twelve and the kick offs from there.  Karkat groaned and John had a weird feeling he shouldn’t have said that (something most people who knew him were amazed at how much less oblivious he had become).

“What the fuck is wrong with the people we know?! God damn! With Kankri’s bitching, The Serket’s stories, and the Striders monologues and horrid raps I am going to kill myself! NO! Better yet kill past me for even getting involved with you assholes!” John laughed and patted Karkat’s back.

“Karkat you’re going to go on a rant about Future and Past selves again. We are here though.” John smiled brightly to his companion (if it was possible the idiot never stops smiling like his teeth need to reflect the sun.

“Are you sure this is the same lady?”

“This is the only Hampton I know!” John smiled and was about to run up the steps to the door when Karkat grabbed him and dragged him back to the curb.

“Then what asshole? You just going to ask her about her sister who went missing when she was a kid like you would ask about the weather. Or how she has been?” He smacked John’s shoulder. The boy rubbed the spot and mumbled something Karkat filled the blanks.

“No you didn’t think you never think! Look we know where the house is, and….” He voice dropped down to a grumble, John looked up the question of ‘What?’ clear on his face. A mischievous smile then appeared and he voiced the question. Karkat huffed, his shoulders rising and dropping. John grinned and asked again.

“Then MAYBE You could call those fuckers from yesterday!” Karkat growled out. John jumped high in excitement.

“Great idea!” John then took off in a dead sprint back the way they came, and he was extremely fast. Karkat growled and followed him running also not as fast Karkat swore the kid cheated when he ran.

 

Sam and Dean decided to first check up on the other teen who was already there at the scene Jane was taken. The house was once again different from the house from the Crocker house hold despite all the houses around them were the same model. It was a typical house, a bike and Skate board up near the porch, a little nice garden in the from a tree swing.  When they knocked on the door a boy came out dark brown hair and eyes, he had a brown hoodie and sweat pants on.

“Ah can I help you?”

“Yes we are from the police department, can we come in?” Dean flashed his badge, Sam followed in suit taking his turn in talking.

“We actually have a lead on Jane Crocker’s where about along with the other kidnappings.” Jack frowned.

“Whoa you mean all of the kidnappings are like related?” The brothers glanced at each other and nodded.

“Well like I said I didn’t see anyone grab her, she walked into the forest, while we were babysitting a bunch of kids. Then she screamed I made all the kids go to the play thing in the park and for them to say and went looking for her. All I found was the ball she went to find and her glasses. I called the police after that.” Jack repeated what he told the other police; really he didn’t have time for this. He had a date in a few minutes and needed to go. These guys said they were going to find Jane; it was good on his conscious. Sam nodded and they left.

“He seemed in a hurry.” Sam said as they got in the Impala.

“Probably going to go and get some.” Dean smirked jumping into the front seat.

“Dude!” Sam hissed. Dean only smiled broadly. “So with that John Kid and Karkat… Why did we say we would come back?”

“I really don’t know… I just think we should check up on him.  I mean his sister is gone. Dean I don’t think I read anything about a dad or parent being involved.” Dean frowned as they drove into town.

“Look the kid is fine; he has his crazy friend with him. Look why don’t we just focus on the hunt, get his sister back and then hit the road.” Sam bit his lip and then tried again, in all honestly, he and Dean grew up with an absent father, and Sam also knew the worry of an older sibling being taken or going against the supernatural. He just wanted to look out for John.

“Well you still need to return the plate!”

“Look Sam I know you are going on your wussy plans of getting close to the people we protect, but getting close to these kids will only cause trouble. Besides you gave him one of your phone numbers, if he needs something he will call.” Dean said and Sam let out a sigh. Then Sam’s phone rang. The taller brother pulled out his phone. It was an unknown number.

“Dean, do you recognize this number?” Sam asked holding the phone for his brother to see. Dean glanced at it a shook his head. He stayed silent as Sam answered.

“Hello?”

“ _Agent! It is me, John!”_ Sam blinked and looked too his brother who sent him a confused look.

“Oh, ah, Hello John.” Dean sent him a look. Sam shrugged, but felt relieved to hear from the boy. “Though um, is there a reason why you called?” He didn’t sound in danger, which was good but could there be another problem, now that he listened there were faint sounds of panting. The door slammed in the background.

“ _Oh! Right! There was….. ah…… shoot! - 'Egbert just give me the phone!' - 'Karkat I forgot what we were going to tell them!'- 'GIVE ME THE PHONE!'- 'NO! 'Tell me what we were going to say 'cause I want to tell them!”_ The cursing picked up and When Dean stopped at a stop sign he turned to his brother.

“What the hell?” HE wondered as the cursing got progressively louder.

“ _Fuck…. FUCK YOU BROKE IT!’-‘oh my gosh, hahahaha s-sorry Karkat’-‘Whatever just give me the phone, no doubt they fucking hung up on you!’-‘But Karkat your’-‘no… just shut the fuck up I have no time for your shit, besides I have a spare’.-Really? - ‘YES REALLY NOW GIVE IT TO ME!’”_ They heard a yelp and body hit the floor and both were silent for a second when John’s voice came back. Along with a bit of panting from their side.

“ _‘Karkat! You’re so heavy! Your ass is boney too!’”_ Dean’s eyebrows stop up and he looked to Sam who was trying to make sense of the conversation.

 _“Shut up just sit the fuck still, Hello fuckasses?-‘hahaha isn’t that what Jade calls you?’- ‘SHUT UP!’”_ Dean covered his mouth to stop from laughing and realized he needed to continue driving. Sam decided to answer to end any further fighting.

“Yea?”

“ _We actually have a lead.”_

\--

Jane groaned as she sat up, she looked around and realized the bastard wasn’t around. She sighed and rubbed her wrists and looked to the little kids near her. They were whimpering and cowering a bit near her, all of them were in their chains again. She looked at them in pity and scooted towards them the dim light (of where ever they were) was allowing her to do so.

“Shh, shh, it is ok dears I am here.” She whispered and the rust cuffs cut into her ankles but she braved through it to get close enough to brush the hair out of one of the girls faces.

“Why don’t you come closer to me ok? Let’s be brave.” She whispered and moved a bit. There were five kids and she was really worried about them, the chains were no doubt digging into them and giving them terrible cuts and bruises. Though the youngest on a small boy, who was the first to be kidnapped was already showing signs that the rust was infecting the wound, he was sleeping more often and had a light fever. She was worried the infection was only going to lead to tetanus or worst. The oldest girl, who was actually his sister, helped pull him over towards Jane. She took him into her arms and the children shuffled close enough for her to actually be able to grab them it anything happens.

“Is he going to be ok?” the one of the other boys asked. Jane looked to the kids all staring at her expectantly. She felt horrible but smiled and nodded.

“Yes he will… when we get out of here, take him right to the doctor and they will fix him up.” She said looking at the kids. The last boy curled up carefully, his glasses long broken and pitifully resting on his nose. He reminded her greatly of John.

“I wanna go home and see my mom…” He whispered voice watery. She frowned and reached to try and comfort him. But the cold presence of _him_ came back and she turned. She hadn’t heard him come in and while she hated to admit it, but there was something bone chillingly _different_ about their captor.

He never talked just stared, but something about the dead look in his eyes worried her, she wondered if they were _ever_ going to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yea!  
> Pointers, suggestions? still keeping it a bit vauge so yea, I have reason to most of what is going on and until I am able to decide   
> Thank you!  
> ~Para

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so comments, critics?  
> Sorry if characterizations like sucked This is my first Fanfic for either fandom.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
